Home Alone
by akd.715834
Summary: *Jude and Connor find themselves home alone one night, they decide to take it for all it's worth* Connor merely responded by quirking an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked curiously, questioning the look of mischief falling upon his face. "So for the next few hours, we're all alone then huh" Connor began, raising himself up ever so slowly. "If I recall correctly, it's not very often


"So where is everyone? The house is so silent" Conner asked following me up the stairs.

"Stef and Lena have gone up to visit Brandon and Callie at both their colleges; they'll be away till Sunday night." I started, pulling Connor into Jesus and mines shared room and pushing him towards the bed, closing the door behind me with the flick of my foot.

"Jesus is away at a wrestling meet and Mariana is on a date with Mat" I finished, climbing onto the bed next to Connor and lounging back on my elbows.

Connor merely responded by quirking an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked curiously, questioning the look of mischief falling upon his face.

"So for the next few hours, we're all alone then huh" Connor began, raising himself up ever so slowly. "If I recall correctly, it's not very often we get to be alone in this big house you live in"

"What are you doing?" I smiled, watching as Connor straddled me, allowing himself to twist his fingers around the hem of my shirt, running his knuckles over the skin beneath.

"I've decided I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend, it's been awhile since we've actually done it in a bed, more specifically, _your_ bed." My boyfriend answered, leaning down to capture my lips with his.

Connor was right though, ever since he got his car, a gift from his dad after getting finally passing the test for his license and turning 17, we've been going at it in his backseat whenever we have a spare moment or are simply alone. .

It's hard to have sex in my house, having a handful of other people in the house who could so easy walk in on us, especially with Stef and Lena's rules, we don't often get a chance.  
Connors house used to be easy, but after the awkward incident about two months ago where his dad walked in while Connor was taking me in his mouth, having come back a day early from what was supposed to be a weekend long business trip, we quickly decided not to get too intimate at his house for now try and ensure there's never a repeat of what happened.

His dad has started announcing himself whenever he gets home now.

I moaned as Connor pushed past my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth and flicking it against my tongue.

As our tongues danced together, Connor rolled us over, pulling me on top of him beginning a gentle rock at our hips, allowing the friction of pleasure between us to grow.

"Fuck yes" Connor grunted as we broke apart. "Clothes, off, now" he continued, pulling fiercely at my top and throwing it to the floor once ridding it from my chest.

"God your beautiful" he whispered, running his fingers over my chest to my neck before pulling me into another fiery kiss as a blush built its way across my cheeks.

We both continued dry humping one another as I unzipped his hooded jacket, throwing it to the foot of the bed before quickly moving onto his shirt and pulling it over his head, letting his shirt join the other particles of clothing on the floor.

I let my hands run across Connors chest, happily feeling up the finely sculpted abs that flex beneath the sensation of my fingers. Over the last few years, to keep up with his baseball and enhance his game, he had chosen to take up a few extra hours of gym each week, sometimes even helping Jesus practice his wrestling before an upcoming competition. With the wonders it's done to Connor's physicality and even his flexibility, I am most definitely not complaining.

My hands quickly find their way down his chest to his jeans, steadily palming the growing bulge trapped beneath the thick fabric and I grin from satisfaction of the noises coming from Connor as he begins to losing himself to the budding euphoria.

"Off. Now." Connor managed to groan, lifting his hips to emphasize the continuous rocking back and forth of their connected hips and the obvious need to discard of the last remaining items of clothes.

I pulled back, quickly ridding myself of my pants as Connor did the same.

"Oh Jude" Connor moaned as my lips found the way back to his neck, sucking his supple skin to leave little love bites, marking him as my own.

I slowly began kissing my way from his neck across to his collarbone, leading my way down to his nipples, giving each one a soft peck. I smiled as Connor let out a soft laugh, enjoying the feel of my lips running across his chest.

Connors heavy breathing hitched as I let my hand slip down beneath the soft cotton covering his member, continuing on my path of soft kisses I worked my way down his chest as my hand lazily worked his member, slowly rubbing my fingers up and down his length, all the while reveling in the noises coming my boyfriend as he began to lose all inhibition.

With my head hovering above his hard dick, I worked on pressing light kisses at the base and using my tongue to lick its way up to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum already spilling from his penis. .

"Yes. Ugh, fuck yeah Jude keep doing that" Connor whispered, letting his eyes flutter close and running a hand into my hair, slightly grasping at the roots to push himself further into my mouth.

With the encouragement of my boyfriend, I took Connor in my mouth, smirking around his member as the hiss slipping from his lips echoes to my ears, with him overtaken by the warmth and pleasure coming from the sensations brought upon by my mouth.

Bopping my head up and down, sucking harder and harder on Connors member, I used one of my hands to grasp the base of his dick, squeezing as I rubbed where my mouth simply couldn't reach.

I could feel Connor tightening his hold on my hair, using his hand to push my hair down further, taking more of him into my mouth as his hips begin rising more, thrusting faster and harder.

"Oh fuck, Jude, I'm gon… I'm gonna come" He moaned loudly, pulling at my hair to take my mouth from his dick, instead I pulled back, continuing to bop my head and suck harder, quirking an eyebrow at my boyfriend in mischief as his eyes fluttered open to look at me while letting a series of soft grunts escape his lips.

His thrusts grew stronger, his dick hitting the back of my throat until his movements stilled momentarily, unloading himself into my mouth .Connors thrusts slowed as he came, allowing me to swallow his cum, finishing him off as he stilled completely, relaxing into the soft blanket covering the bed. .

" I was not expecting that" Connor laughed, pulling me up towards him, bringing me in for a kiss. "You've barely ever let me come in your mouth, why now?" He asked in between kissing my jaw line and cheeks. .

"Hmm, I guess it's just celebrations for not having to have another quickie in the car again" I smiled, it's true though, I'm honestly relieved that for once we don't have to have sex in his backseat. Even though we don't have to worry much of people walking in on us, it's nice to have the comfort of a soft bed beneath you when you cum. Plus I hate having to lie about why I have a carpet burn on my knees or bruises in odd spots from getting knocked in the heat of passion.

"Well, I will let you know, I most certainly enjoyed it" He beamed happily, the post-orgasm glow still gleaming across his face."However, I think it's time for you Jude to get a bit of loving" he continued, expertly flipping us over, this time with him wedging himself between my legs as he hovered atop of me.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes, but first, we need to lose these" he gestured towards my briefs with the flickering movement of his eyes as he slips his fingers into the band, pulling them down my legs and taking them off. He watched as my dick sprang free, released from the confines of the thin fabric.

"Mmm hello there big boy" he whispered to my member as I giggled at his antics, the laughter however quickly turned into moaning when he wrapped his hand around me, lightly squeezing and rubbing along my length.

"Mmm don't stop Conner" I whispered, running my hands over his shoulders and over the top of his chest.

Connor continued his lazy movements while reaching into the bottom draw of my bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube, the only bottle between us that seems to actually be gaining dust atop its lid.

Flipping the cap over with the flick of his thumb, he squeezed a small amount onto his two main fingers. Connor hastily spread the lube across his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up before bring his hand over to massage around my ass hole, slowly working around it as my breathing grew heavier.

I hissed out a soft moan when he inserted his first finger, slowly stretching my out before inserting his second finger. I held my breath momentarily as my body flexed around his fingers, feeling him wring them around and against my prostate, gaining more noise in the moans escaping my mouth.

"Connor, more, I need more, ugh" I whimpered, letting myself be overtaken by the pleasure of his two fingers.

Connor reached back into the nightstand, this time pulling out a condom, and gracing me with another smile at the mere thought of the pleasure we were both about to have.

Tearing open the condom wrapper, he slowly rolled the latex down his already hard member.

"Quick recovery" I joked, smirking at his dick before looking at Conner to see him grinning in return.

"For you babe, always" he replied as he quickly rubbed more lube onto his member and my ass hole.

He lined himself up and gently thrusted into me, resting himself onto his elbows with our chests pressed against one another with my legs coming up to wrap around his waist, drawing him in closer, deeper. It was a position we had been in countless times.

My breathing began to pick up as my body worked to adjust to its new accommodation. I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds, letting my body relax.

"You alright?" Connor whispered, as he does every time we're together.

"Always" I reassure, as I have regularly responded with, encouraging him to continue his slow thrusts through the simple roll of my hips.

Connor smiled at my action, rocking his hips back and forth slowly, kissing up my neck, making his way to my lips before capturing my mouth with his own, allowing his tongue to slip in and fight for dominance in our dance.

"Faster" I breathed out, breaking away from our kiss to let out the moans building inside of me, alongside the pleasure growing in my core.

Connor dropped his head into my neck, breathing heavily as his hips picked up speed, rocking in a harmonic rhythm against mine. Each thrust going harder and deeper inside me, perfectly hitting my prostate pushing me right towards the edge.

"Jude" Connor moaned, "So good".

He lifted himself off my chest, amplifying the speed and ferocity of his thrusts as we rocked and moaned in unison, both becoming completely lost in the pleasure of one another.

"Ugh, Connor, I'm coming!" I groan, the release of my cum spraying out across my chest as the orgasm takes over my body, the feeling of euphoria washing over me as Connors thrusts grow hard and jerky, with his orgasm following shortly after mine, a loud single moan falling from his lips as he cums.

Overcome by the exhaustion, Connor falls against my chest, gasping for air and giving me a sloppy French kiss on the lips.

Connor rolls off from my chest and pulling off the used condom, wrapping it in a tissue and throwing it into the bin across the room with it landing just off centre.

"You are so perfect" Conner signs, moving his hand onto my cheek, using his thumb lightly stroke my skin, each of us glowing in the after sex moment.

"So are you" I whisper back. Trying to hold back the yawn threatening to reveal itself in the blissful state we've found ourselves in, post sex and all.

I give Connor I quick peck on the lips, smiling happily when he pulls his tongue out at me afterwards in his childish manner.

"So what time do you think Mariana or Jesus will be home by?" Connor asks curiously, running his eyes along the length of naked and sweaty body lying above the plush bed sheets.

"Not for another hour at least. Why?" I respond

Connor merely winks at me before climbing back between my legs and attacking my neck, this time with full intent to leave the hickeys all over my neck for all to see.

"I fully intend on getting the next hours worth out of this ridiculously comfortable bed then" He smirked, breaking off from his series of kisses momentarily to give me a wink and capture my lips with his once again.


End file.
